Learn to SING!
by jaik
Summary: Jane teaches Maura to S.I.N.G. Maura uses her lessons on Dennis.
1. Chapter 1

**Maura learns to S-I-N-G!**

**A/N: Along with everyone else here I do not own R&I. That will not change no matter how much I wish it could.**

**This little story came about because of board discussions about Maura falling in love with Dennis but he turns out to be a bad guy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my hopeful speculation of how Maura's relationship with Dennis plays out.**

Opening her eyes slowly to an unfamiliar darkness Dr. Maura Isles tried to conjure the memory of what had occurred. The last thing she could remember with any clarity was washing up after closing the last autopsy of the day. She had been thinking wistfully of Jane and their daily workout routine. The Detective had willingly submitted to Maura's insistence of their previously exclusive Yoga class and five mile jogs. Recently however, Jane had voiced a need to mix up the routine a bit. Between the two of them they agreed to a twice a week five mile run with an increase of mileage for the annual marathon (as long as Maura paid the entry fee), three times a week they would practiced Yoga and on the weekends they would box and practice basic self defense. She allowed her foggy brain to fall vaguely on the first self defense lesson.

_** "Alright Maura, believe It or not when being attacked you actually have a slight advantage from being a smaller woman. Your attacker will not expect you to 1) fight back effectively and 2) your surprising strength. You, Sweetie, are your own secret weapon."_

_Maura listening intently without saying anything as Jane continues, "you have amazing physical strength and you have the boxing basics down but the chances of you out boxing some 200 plus pound dude isn't likely. So, now I'm going to teach you to SING."_

"_Jane, how will singing help me."_

"_Haven't you ever seen Miss Congeniality?"_

_Maura simply shook her, "I don't believe we have rented that one."_

_Jane waved her hands dismissively, "Okay, tonight we watch Miss Congeniality. But right now I'm teaching you to SING." **_

"Ow!" Pain brought her back. She felt a warm stream of blood coming from somewhere above her right eye and her head pounded with each beat of her heart. "What's going on?", she said to the seemingly empty room.

"Oh, good you're awake. You were out awhile", came a distantly recognizable male voice from beyond the darkness. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness surrounding her as she slowly become aware of her current state. It was so difficult to think or to even move. She tried to bring her arms around to wipe blood and sweat from her face but found her wrists bound together. She stretched as far as her restricted body would allow. She gasped in a harsh breath as a sharp pain suddenly jabbed through her rib cage.

The man stepped into a dimly lit area of the room. Recognition came to her like a punch to the gut. She chocked out his name in surprise, "Dennis?"

He stood in front of her with a sneer plastered on his face,"hello, my Love."

She watched him desperately trying to shake off the last of the haze compromising thought process. Her voice slightly panicked, "what are you doing? What's going on?"

Dennis walked out her line of sight briefly. When he stepped back into her view he was welding an axe. As he strode toward her he let the axe handle bounce menacingly against his palm waiting for her to finally figure it out.

Realization struck like a lightning bolt, "it was you…?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Hot tears fell onto her cheeks. Since their first date she had began to fall for Dennis. It was the proverbial love at first sight. She should have known there was no such thing.

"Aw, Sweetheart I knew you'd understand."

Maura squeaked out uncharacteristically, "Understand? You think I understand? I don't understand anything."

"Well, I love you."

"You kidnapped me and tied me up because you love me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes and you will make a lovely addition to my collection."

"Your collection?" she questioned.

"I am an artist, a sculptor, and you will be my finest master piece."

Her mind faded out as Jane and the lesson seeped in again.

_** "Firstly, because you look so innocent it is almost guaranteed your attacker will loosen his grip on you eventually. As soon as that happens here is what I want you to do…"_ **

Maura was brought back by a slap against her cheek. She forced herself to breath in calmly before she spoke to him, "Dennis, I love you. Maybe I can help you."

"You want to help to me?" he sounded suspicious but hopeful.

"Of course I do. I want to be able to show you how much I love you. It would be easier without these," She spoke smoothly while lifting her bound arms slightly.

He seemed to think a moment before leaning the axe against the wall and reaching into his pocket to fish out a well used box cutter, "hold still."

Her hands finely free she returned the tight hug she was brought into against the man she thought she could have spent the rest of her life. It hadn't mattered that Ian was out there some where. Dennis loosened his grip pushing her to arms length with his hands still on her shoulders. He looked at her with soft eyes contradictory to the situation at hand.

Thoughts of Jane broke in again.

_** "If he is in front of you step back twisting your torso. Make sure you swing your elbow back, too. Think of how I showed you to swing a bat. HEY! How I taught you NOT how Pee-Wee Herman taught you. Then while stepping forward bring you elbow into his solar plexus as hard as you can. Like this…Now you can punch him but the elbow will guarantee you some extra power..." **_

Thinking of those words Maura inconspicuously brought her foot behind her. As quickly as she could she readied her elbow as she turned her upper body away from him. Then stepping forward she swung her elbow into his abdomen with all the power she could muster.

_** "Now you'll have him on the ropes for a couple of seconds. So, while he is recovering from the hit the solar plexus I want to you stomp the holy hell out of his instep…" **_

It was as Jane predicted. Dennis was bent over at the waist leaving the time she needed to lifted her foot and bring it down with a heavy force. Jane would be so proud!

_** "As your guys is dragging in ragged breaths from the solar plexus hit and hopping around on one foot I want you to drive the palm of your hand into his nose. Remember where you place your hand that is where his head will go…" **_

Dennis still dragging in uneven breaths and trying to bring relief to a throbbing hopefully broken foot Maura bent her fingers slightly then drove her palm into his face just above his upper lip and below his nose. As she drove her palm into his face his head involuntarily snapped back away from her.

** _"Okay after all that he may look as if he is out but if your guy is still on his feet there is still a chance he could come after you._ _I want you bring you knee straight up into his groan. Maura, do what you can to disable the family jewels…" **_

To her surprise Dennis was still on his feet albeit unsteadily. Thinking of Jane Maura was able to grab his shoulders using that momentum while bringing her knee into him. She hit her target squarely then let go. He dropped to his knees looking about to vomit.

_** Jane gently took Maura's chin in her hand to guide so they were face to face, "Maura look at me. It will take seconds to bring a man down with this and seconds for him to recover. So, after you SING promise me you will run. Promise me you will not hesitate for even a second and you will run like your life depends on it. DO NOT let your doctor side take over no matter who is on the ground bleeding. Do you promise?"_

"_Jane I promise. I will run…" **_

Maura took a second to look at Dennis on his knees until he fell unceremoniously onto his side. His nose was bleeding freely and his right foot was bent at an awkward angle. He hugged his center protectively looking ill. Fighting her urge to check on him she grabbed his fallen key and box cutter before she sprinted away from her attacker. As promised she ran as if her life depended on it.

She found herself in a seemly abandoned warehouse surrounded by "sculptures". His victims. With a renewed panic She crashed through a door on the far side of the enormous space into unsuspecting arms. Maura screamed shocked and terrified swing her elbow around into the solar plexus of a slender body female.

"Maura…" the voice was female and familiar. She looked down to see Jane on one knee breathing deeply. 'Oh God, it was Jane.'

Maura seemed to come to her senses, "Jane! I'm sorry…I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Jane composed herself enough to stand slowly and reach out to her friend, "I will be fine as long as you don't hit me again. Are you alright. You're bleeding?"

"I'm sorry…"

Ignoring the blood Jane brought the other woman into a hug, "shh…honey, its okay. You're okay. We are gonna get you checked out then talk about what happened. Okay?"

Still holding her gently Jane took in the sight of a swaying Maura Isles, "are the EMTs here? I need the EMTs now!"

The emergency personnel made there was over to surround the two women. After a basic exam Maura was loaded into a nearby ambulance. Jane ran over just before the doors closed, "wait a second. I need a one second with her."

The EMT nodded and stepped aside, "Maura, I'm going to go check on Frost then I will meet you at the hospital. Okay?"

Maura made an unsteady grab for Jane's hand, "Jane please be careful. There are other victims. Promise me you will be careful."

"Since you kept your promise and ran I think I can keep a promise to be careful. I will call my Mom and meet you as soon as I can."

Jane thanked the EMT as she stepped out the ambulance. She stood in the middle of the alley and watched the vehicle drive away. She felt tears of relief fall from her eyes. She wiped them away then turned to find her partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Learn to SING!**

**A/N: This is parallel to what was going on while Maura was taken by Dennis. Please forgive me. This is written on an iPad. Not an easy task.**

It was late in Boston. The sun had long since set but the case Boston's Homicide Unit had caught was not even close to closing. It had been nearly three days of no leads and everyone working on fumes. Detective Jane Rizzoli sat silently at her desk letting her mind wonder.

_** "Maura I'm glad you're so receptive to learning to defend yourself. I know how you feel about physically hurting someone on purpose. I just think it's important to know at least the basics. My goal is to show the soft spots. The places you can hit that will give you the seconds you'll need to get away. Listen to me...Sweetie, you will have only seconds...it only takes seconds for you to strike and seconds for him to recover." **_

Jane was jarred back to the present by a thunderous slam behind her. She turn her head to see what was going on. She saw her partner, Dective Barry Frost, looking as though he were about to explode, "Frost, you okay?"

Waving vaguely at his desk, "Yeah, this is just so frustrating. There is nothing here. There has to be something. No one is this good!"

"I know what you mean. We're all working on fumes and spinning our wheels. I feel like Butters, my childhood hampster on his exercise wheel. It is just going to get worse the longer we work without a break."

Frost nods in agreement, "you're right, Partner. why don't you go down and see if Maura has anything? I'm going to sack out in the back. Korsak can continue until we're back. And Jane?"

"Yeah?" she said as she pushed her chair back from the desk.

"Butters?"

"Shut up, Frost. He was yellow and reminded me of butter. He was not named after any of the South Park characters."

"Hey I'm not judging."

"Yes your are."

"Yes I am," he said with a smile. Jane gave him a tired smile back giving him a playful punch to the shoulder.

She made her way to the elevators feeling a bone deep wariness. The ding of the elevator told her she had made it the ground level without realizing she entered the elevator. She was working strictly on auto pilot.

She shook off the exhaustion the best she could before pushing open the doubles doors leading into the morgue. A text 30 minutes earlier told Jane that Maura was nearly done for the night until the next body turned up on her now sparkling autopsy table.

"MAURA!" Jane yelled mostly because she knew it irked the CME but she received no answer. "hello, Maura?"

She stepped into the middle of the empty autopsy room and noticed the still streaming facet in the far corner. She unconsciously unclipped her phone from her belt while moving slowly to the facet. She saw droplets of blood peppering the edge of the sink and floor. Nearby instruments littered the surrounding area unceremoniously scattered about. She felt sick sucking in air and trying not to throw up on the evidence of Maura's apparent abduction.

Fighting back tears of exhaustion, frustration, worry, and fear she dialed Sargeant Detective Vince Korsak's number. Her voice shook slightly as she spoke, "Korsak! Maura's been taken!"

Moments later Frost and Korsak burst through the morgue doors followed closely by a CSU team. Korsak gently pulled Jane out of the way. He coaxed her to talk, "she was already...she was gone when I got her. The sink...it was left on. There's blood. God, Vince, she's hurt! We have to find her."

"Calm down Jane. I know you're scared. I'm scared too but we need you thinking clearly."

Jane nodded her head pointed at the door, "I'm...I'm...going to go see my Mom and I'll meet you upstairs."

Vince reluctantly let her go.

As soon as she saw her daughter's face she knew something was terribly wrong. Ignoring the other cafe customers Angela Rizzoli made her way to her daughter. When Jane's eyes meet her mother's she felt the hot tears begin to fall.

Quickly making her way around the counter to bring her eldest child into a much needed hug she spoke in a low soothing tone, "Jane, honey, breath and tell what happened."

Jane willed herself to calm down. She would be of no use to Maura if she let herself fall apart now, "M...Maura's gone..."

"What? What do you mean she's gone? What's going on?"

"I went to see if she had anything on this godforsaken case. When I got down there...God, Ma...when I got down there she was gone. It looks like she was taken."

"Taken? Do you have have any idea by who?"

"Not yet. I need to go upstairs but I had to calm down first. Hopefully they'll let me work on this. I may be to close on this one. Ma, this is a lot to ask but can you talk to Constance? She's going to need a friend."

"Of course, honey. I do that right now. Now go find her. Bring Maura back. And be careful."

"I will Ma. Thanks", Jane leaned over to kiss her mother gently on the cheek. Angela could do nothing but stand in the middle of the cafe with a worried look painted across her features as she watched her daughter put on an artificial brave face and walk away.

Making her way back to Homicide Jane felt calmer. She was bound and determined to find the SOB who dare hurt anyone close to her. But this was Maura.

"Was CSU able to find anything?"

Frost looked up at Jane from his desk, "Not yet. We're not finding anything. This perp is as allusive as our 'sculptor'."

"Ahhh! There has to be something. This is Maura!" Jane yelled out in frustration.

"Jane...", Frost tryed to ensure her.

"No! We're missing something...I AM missing something!"

"Jane, you look like hell. You're exhausted. You need to get some sleep", Korsak interrupted before Jane completely lost it.

"I can't go home without Maura!"

"Kiddo...Jane, listen to me", Korsak pleaded. "You are too close to this. You will not do the Doc any good dead on your feet. I need you to go crash in the bunk room. Recharge. If you don't Lieu will pull you off. Go get some rest. We'll keep working. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay", Jane nodded solemnly. She made way to the bunk room looking over her shoulder to see Korsak gently shooing her away with a wave.

Entering the small room lined with bunk beds on two walls she leaned agains the door. Her composure behind closed doors no longer mattered. She allowed herself to come apart if for only a moment. Finally able to gather the strength to lie down she felt the mind numbing fatigue overtake her. Korsak was right she was of no use to anyone right now, let alone Maura. She finally let herself succumb to much needed sleep.

_** "Always Remember to S-I-N-G! Solar-Plexus, Instep, Nose, Groan. Those are some of the most vulnerable spot on the human body."_

_"But Jane. You do realize..."_

_Jane held up her hand to stop the Doctor from speaking, "I know you can tell me about 1000 other spots probably more susceptible but not quite as as easily to get at. Anyway these are the spots I can teach you to hit and take down your would be attacker."_

_Maura nodded keeping silent._

_"Okay, first I demonstrate on you. Then I will let you feel the spots on me. Then we'll use the bag for power. After that I will let you try it out me in the red man suit."_

_Maura looked at Jane with a mixture of fear, trepidation, adoration and something else._

_"Maura don't worry you won't hurt me. Annnnd when you are in trouble I'm always a phone call away. Ooh! And this kind of cool", Jane said suddenly excited. She pulled out her phone fiddling the apps before turning to Maura to show the screen._

_"What is this?"_

_"It's a phone finder app. As long as the app is operating in the background you can use it to find your phone or my phone or anyone's phone as long as we trade codes. See here is mine. Now give me your phone." **_

Suddenly awake Jane shot up into a sitting position. Ignoring the fact she had sweat through her tee shirt and was barefoot she ran out of the tiny BPD bunk room slamming her body full force in Homicide's double doors. The doors banged loudly against the opposing walls causing all heads to turn toward a frantic Detective Jane Rizzoli.

As Frost and Korsak moved to intercept she was yelling while waving her smartphone in the air like a crazy person, "I can find her. I can find Maura." The phone slipped free of her hand sailing through the air, "NO!" Jane cried letting tears fall. That phone was their only hope. It was their last link to Boston's CME. It was the last hope to saving the best friend Jane Rizzoli ever had.

Frost showing off his athletic prowess moved easily into the trajectory of the airborne cell phone while Korsak managed to stop Jane before she could get in the way. Still in being held by Korsak Frost made his way over. He spoke softly to his partner, "Jane, it's okay. Look I have you your phone right here."

With a slightly shaking hand Jane pointed at the apps simply saying, "Phone Finder..."

Frost nodded activating the application, "Bestie? You really are a softie, partner." It wasn't a time for jokes but he had to break through to Jane. Seeing the slight smile and the deep composing breath he knew it worked.

"Shut up, Frost...and just tell me we can find her."

"We can find her. The app is running on her cell," he said turning the screen to show Jane the blinking red dot on the screen. It looked like Maura, at the very least her phone was in the Southie's old warehouse district.

"Good, girl," was all Jane said barely above a whisper.


End file.
